<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Time! by TitiaBunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779018">Halloween Time!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny'>TitiaBunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, Halloween, M/M, kids!AU, markjae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"[...] Youngjae e Mark se tornaram ainda mais grudados, Mark sempre seria o super-herói de Youngjae e o coreano, bem, sempre seria a mocinha de Mark.[...]"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="texto">
  <p>Mark e Youngjae se conhecem desde o berço, graças a grande amizade entre as mães deles, e ficavam na mesma creche, já que se tornaram inseparáveis. As mães se conheceram na faculdade e desde então não saíram mais da vida da outra, sendo inclusive madrinhas de casamento e dos filhos uma da outra. Mark, costuma ser introvertido e muito tímido, então a atitude de iniciar uma amizade veio do menino Choi, sempre alegre e animado.</p>
  <p>Foi em um churrasco na casa da família Tuan, em que Mark estava isolado na sala jogando vídeo game, que os dois se aproximaram. Youngjae estava se sentindo deslocado por ser a única criança em meio aos adultos e conversas sobre o trabalho, ele furtivamente foi até a sala, sentando-se no chão ao lado do mais velho e perguntou se podia jogar também. Mark, que estava distraído com o joguinho, assustou-se e ficou bastante surpreso com a aproximação da criança que até então nunca havia falado, mesmo frequentando as casas um do outro.</p>
  <p>Aos poucos a animação e a inocência do pequeno Choi despertou a curiosidade e a proteção do pequeno Tuan, principalmente na escolinha, afinal crianças podem ser realmente muito cruéis. Youngjae era desprezado pelas outras crianças por ser estrangeiro e muitas vezes era alvo de bullying, sendo prontamente defendido por Mark e sua língua afiada.</p>
  <p>Uma vez, quando o mais velho o encontrou chorando no parquinho da creche, após ter sido empurrado do balanço, Mark o abraçou fortemente e lhe fez uma promessa.</p>
  <p>- Eu serei o seu super-herói para sempre! – E o pequeno Choi se encantou com o carinho e a proteção do mais velho, recorrendo ao mesmo diversas vezes depois.</p>
  <p>Mas naquele ano, com seus 6 aninhos, o Sunshine começou a se sentir diferente em relação ao pequeno Mark, agora com 9 anos. Sentia-se confuso, principalmente após ouvir uma conversa entre suas mães sobre beijos e ao questionar o mais velho sobre o assunto, Mark prontamente esclareceu.</p>
  <p>- Deve-se beijar na boca apenas de quem você gosta, mas não é bem um gostar de amigos, é algo mais forte. Pelo menos foi o que o papai disse. – O mais velho também se sentia confuso sobre o assunto, já que não entendia muito bem esse outro jeito de gostar que seu pai havia tentado lhe explicar.</p>
  <p>Isso ficou rondando a cabeça do moreno mais novo, muitas vezes tirando-lhe o sono, já que passou a refletir como se sentia sobre seu super-herói. Afinal a mocinha sempre fica com o super-herói e se Mark era o herói, Jae pensava que ele deveria ser a mocinha de seu hyung.</p>
  <p>Então naquela noite de halloween, em que a senhora Tuan levaria as crianças para pedir doces ou travessuras, Youngjae fez um pedido inusitado a sua mãe. Mark iria fantasiado de Homem-Aranha e Youngjae queria ir de Mary Jane. Claro que o pai do mais novo se opôs a ideia, afinal seu filho queria se vestir de menina, mas a senhora Choi simplesmente adorou a ideia.</p>
  <p>Mark não soube dizer o que sentiu ao ver o mais novo vestido de Mary Jane, tão pouco havia entendido o motivo, afinal, ele poderia ter ido de Deadpool. Porém, ele compreendeu que havia sido da vontade do Choi e decidiu que o protegeria das crianças malvadas da rua, que obviamente zoariam o coreano por conta de sua fantasia feminina, então conteve sua curiosidade até o fim da noite. Youngjae havia ficado envergonhado com os olhares alheios preconceituosos por conta de sua fantasia, mas sentiu-se seguro por Mark não ter soltado sua mão nem por um segundo e por ter o defendido das outras crianças, enquanto a senhora Tuan tirava muitas fotos dos dois adorando a situação e a superproteção de seu filho para com o amigo.</p>
  <p>A cada “Trick or Treat?” que diziam quando as portas se abriam, eram olhares e mais olhares estranhos para o coreano mais novo, e Mark se colocava mais a frente, segurando com firmeza a mão do mais novo, fazendo muitas das pessoas acharem a atitude fofa, apesar da fantasia feminina em um garoto. Para Youngjae o que realmente importava era se Mark se incomodava com isso e o mais velho deixava claro que não, afinal era seu super-herói.</p>
  <p>Quando estavam no quarto do mais velho, dividindo os doces, Mark resolver sanar sua curiosidade e questionar sobre a fantasia.</p>
  <p>- Então... Mary Jane Watson... – Ele começou, sem saber como perguntar sem ofender o mais novo.</p>
  <p>- Sim, a mocinha do super-herói, hyung. – O mais novo respondera, com as bochechas coradas e o olhar inocente. – Você disse que seria meu super-herói e todo herói tem uma mocinha.</p>
  <p>Mark ficou supreso pela explicação, não esperava que o mais novo pensasse desta forma.</p>
  <p>- E é confortável. – O mais novo concluiu. Afinal a fantasia era composta de uma calça jeans, sapatilha, um suéter com a imagem do homem-aranha e a peruca ruiva. O Choi reunia coragem para fazer o que planejava, enquanto Mark se ocupava com a divisão de doces. – Hyung?</p>
  <p>- Sim, sunshine? – O mais velho perguntou, sem realmente olhar para o mais novo.</p>
  <p>- O que o herói ganha da mocinha no final do filme? – Ele perguntou, já se aproximando. Mark o olhou confuso, estava sem a máscara do traje, o que facilitava para o inocente Youngjae.</p>
  <p>- Geralmente, um beijo. – O mais velho respondeu, igualmente na inocência, sendo surpreendido por um selar de lábios do mais novo e decidiu corresponder o selinho. – Jae... era seu primeiro beijo, devia dá-lo a alguém especial.</p>
  <p>- Mas você é especial, hyung. Eu gosto de você, muitão, daquele jeito diferente de amizade.</p>
  <p>- Eu também gosto de você, jaejae, daquele jeito diferente. – O mais velho respondera, ao notar a sinceridade e o acanhamento do mais novo. Deu-lhe um selinho e prometeram que aquilo ficaria só entre eles.</p>
  <p>Youngjae e Mark se tornaram ainda mais grudados, Mark sempre seria o super-herói de Youngjae e o coreano, bem, sempre seria a mocinha de Mark.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>